Hell of a Time
by Kiyoshiin
Summary: Sooooo this is a one-shot for my new sissy Kimberly and it's her b-day. So I wanted to make this and she wanted YRxDiE. So yeah I wrote it . Happy birthday! Oh yeah a plot um...An explosion happens in Add's room so who happened to be nearby to take care of him...? You've probably figured it out already. Enjoy! Or not...it's really up to you to read my out of touch work. XD


**Kiyoshiin: Heyoooo. It's me with a one-shot again! Happy birthday to you Kimberly~. I hope chu like this gift...! ^w^ Never did AraxAdd before...should be fun~. Just hoping it turns out all right, so I'm sorry if my writing turns out bad. Been a while. And uh...I was kinda in a rush to write this cause I didn't have anyone to look over it since I just finished on her b-day. OK, let's go!**

 **Job classes**

 **Add: DiE**  
 **Ara:YR**  
 **Rena: GA**

* * *

 **Hell of a Time**

Ara was just innocently walking back to her room on a really nice sunny day with nothing to worry about when suddenly...

 **Boom!**

"Eeep!" Ara nearly fell backwards onto her butt if not for her spear helping her stay up. "What was that?!" She looked around in panic mode inside the hallway and noticed a trail of smoke seeping from under the room that belonged to of one of the Elgang members living in their residence. She recognized the futuristic chrome-looking door and as if that weren't enough to be a dead give away. She heard a familiar voice cursing out loud.

"DAMMIT! I WAS SO SURE THIS FORMULA WAS GOING TO WORK THIS TIME!" The owner of the angry male voice inside yelled as he groaned in pain.

"A-add! Just what did you do?!" Ara slammed the butt of her spear on his door. "I'm coming in there!"

"Wait no!" Add screeched in reply. "It's uh...very dangerous in here!" Add warned.

"You're not dying in there are you?!" She panicked and kicked her way into the room and instantly started coughing. Smoke filled the whole room due to Add's experiment. "Oh Add-kun...just what did you do this time..." She sighed as she saw him finally as the smoke clears.

"Really? You had to break my door down? I'm totally fine you know. Kukuku..." The mad scientist trying to laughing it off but sounding weak as well since he was trying not to worry Ara.

"N-no you're not! Your arms!" She frantically noticed at his arms turned red from the blast. His sleeves practically melted off from the blast, exposing his arms in the process plus his shirt here and there but mostly his arms had suffered severe burns from the explosion and they were dripping with blood.

"Oh this?" He tried to move them but bites down a scream wanting to emerge. "I-it happens all the time!" He claimed. Ara knew this cause she did suspect hearing explosions from this same particular room but always found Add to be fine somehow. It was such a pain as to how he could even do this all the time making her worry over nothing. But not this time since she was very nearby when it had happened. So she approached Add's being and with a hand, gripped his ear dragged him by the ear outside. "O-ow!" Somehow the pain in his ear surpassed his burns.

"Can't you be careful for once Add...Seriously, you do this all the time. It's a wonder to how you're even alive sometimes." She said quietly. She prepared him a seat outside on a stump, laying a tablecloth over it with it being near the garden hose and disposed of what was left of his shirt. He slowly sat down to bit his lip to not scream once more when the cool water touched him.

"Can't I just use a complete recovery potion?!" He gave in to the pain when Ara increased the pressure with her fingertips.

"No cause you never learn! So you heal the hard way!" Ara glared at him, showing him that he's serious.

"Kukuku...f-fine." He looked away in a sweating matter from those piercing amber eyes of hers, gazing upon him as if she could stare into his soul. It sent a chill down into his spine.

"What's all the noise I hear? I happened to be gardening out here tending to el fruit that I'm growing and I hear yelling all of a sudden." The sound of a sweet and gentle voice was heard as the owner approached them. The feminine voice giggled at the scene as to her it seemed to her that Ara was holding Add's hand in a romantic way. "Sorry to disturb your lover's spat~."

"A-ah t-this is not what you think it is!" Add's face turned red at hearing the elf's teasing.

"Hey Rena...I'm actually glad that you came right now. This idiot did it again..." Ara moved out of the way for Rena to clearly see.

"I see..." Rena suddenly changed from her nice and gentle tone to one of malice as she scanned Add's body and nearly let out a gasp. "How many times are you gonna make Ara worry sick over you huh?!"

"A-ah..s-sorry...I um..I'll stop with the testings and the experiments then...temporary..." He got pinched on the ear again by Ara. "OK OK I'LL STOP ALREADY JUST STOP ABUSING ME MORE THAN I ALREADY AM! OW!"

"Happens all the time huh? Well you had a Complete recovery potion handy and ready to go so you didn't care if you got hurt right?!" Ara screamed at the hurt scientist.

"W-well I...y-yes." Add said quietly in response in a shaky tone from having the two women yelling at him. "That's what they're for and they were pretty handy to have. Luckily I had my dynamos with me and they were always ready to go as they were there to help me out." He scoffs.

"Promise me." She said suddenly interrupting his word of thought.

"Huh?"

"Promise me you're really stop with the dangerous experiments...Please?" Ara looked him with shimmering eyes.

 ***sigh*** As much as he loved doing experiments morning to night, he just couldn't say no to Ara. "Fine! But you have to entertain me in some other way!" He demanded.

"Anything so you don't accidentally blow yourself up~." Rena joked. "Now stay quiet as I go get some first aid kit." Rena took off into the house. Ara continued to tend to the poor burnt victim. She started to softly hum to herself in a gentle tone until the sounds of footsteps came running back. "Back~! Now let's treat that burn.. Can you hold up your arms Add-chan?" Rena asked. He nodded as he attempts to do so. "That's good. We're gonna clean up your arms now. So then Ara, I want you to pay attention cause I won't be doing this each time if I'm too busy." Ara nodded in reply as the elf readied a clean soft wet rag. Rena gently cleaned out the parts on his arms trying to not rip out the skin as possible as she could. Poor Add could only just sit there and stare as Rena attended to him. Once she was done with that, having to change rags in the process due to how bloody it was, "This may sting a little." She holds up some spray disinfect and comes closer to him. Each passing second, sweatdrop beads begin to form bigger and bigger each time on poor Add's forehead as she got close and closer.

"W-wait! No! I'm not prepared for- NNGGYYAA!" Add let out a blood-curdling scream as his arms got sprayed with the disinfectant. "At least let me mentally prepare dammit you stupid elf!" He spouted curses here and there.

Ignoring the curses and names her ears had to bare, she stood up and looked down at him, giving him a pity smile. "I'm sorry Add but it had to be done right away or they'll be infected. Ara will you wrap hand me the bandages?" Ara nods then proceeds to grab them from first aid kit. The two of them then gently wrapped the nice clean bandages around his arms as Add gritted his teeth in pain. After what seemed like a painful 10 minutes, his arms had finally been patched up, along with a little of his chest that was also damaged from the explosion. "Seems like at least you know what you were doing, you were wearing your nasod armor right?" Add nodded in reply.

"I **always do.** Science isn't pain free you know~! So you have to be prepared for whatever catastrophe that happens!" Add shouted proudly. Both the women rolled their eyes and were both probably thinking the same thing, ok most definitely thinking the same thing.

 _'So enthusiastic for someone nearly losing his arms permanently. He really is crazy..'_ They both had the same thought.

"It's a good thing too. I can imagine that your arms would've been beyond help without it." Ara then leaned closer to Add, looking at his face, directly into his eyes.

"H-hey you're too close! What are you staring at?!" Add said as his face turned crimson.

"I'm trying to stare through them wondering if a brain really exists in there for it to let you keep doing this to yourself cause I certainly don't see it~." Ara teased.

Add pulled his head back a little to increase distance from each other and retorted. "I-I have a brain and it functions fine! You're just that inferior to me!"

"Oh...? Is that any way someone should be thanking their savior? Tsk tsk tsk. So naughty." She flicked his nose. Add just winced in reply and scoffed it off.

"How long's this gonna take anyway? I have things to do-" Pausing cause he was glared at again by them. "Do...do things that will pay back Ara for helping me out I guess..." Add muttered. Both of them giggled in sync at his sudden change of mind.

"Well now I think I can leave him in your hands Ara. I have a garden to tend to!" She starts to walk away but then stopped to turn back to them. "You're such a bad husband to make your waifu worried like that~." She skipped away humming happily, leaving the two very red-faced in silence.

"S-stupid Elf...I don't have time for that kind of bothersome thing..." Add managed to break the silence finally. Ara didn't say anything but she did put arm holds on him so that his arms could at least rest for the time being. Add spoke once more when she finished. "I don't know what she's thinking but it's really getting on my nerves. B-being married..." He suddenly went into deep thought. "A-ara you wouldn't do that now wo-!" He was suddenly interrupted mid-sentence to find lips pressing against his own. Yep, Ara just kissed him leaving him stunned. "Would...ya? WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" He fell backwards off the seat in surprise or..he would have, if Ara had not caught him by the nose. "Thanks." He said in nasal voice.

"Y-yeah and I-I don't know...Being married to you would be challenging..I do admit."

"H-hey now.." Add seemed to feel a little hurt.

"But..." She looked down at his feet."

"But?"

"I don't...totally hate the idea. Hehe...Sure being with you might be **hell** but...I think in the end I'd have a good **time** ~." She smiled brightly.

"What..? Really?" He asked while having a mind break. "Then...I hope you make my time worth it!" He demands again. However Ara looked down towards the ground with mischievous intent.

"Hey Add...you're practically defenseless right~?" Ara cooed.

"Yeah why...?" His sweatdrop beads return on his forehead, fearing that he'll do something to her. She gets closer to him teasingly. "S-stay back! Whatever you plan to do, I'll just scream for help!" His threats meant nothing to do as she crept even closer. "I swear I'll do it!" His eyes focused themselves on her arms as her fingertips were approaching his stomach. "STOP IT!"

"GOOCHIE GOOCHIE GOO~!" She then tickles his belly causing him to laugh against his will. "Force finger!" She yells excitedly.

"A-arahahahaha! R-repel! Ahahaha! S-stop that!" He tried to fight her off by kicking with his legs but she planted herself onto his lap and proceeded to be cruel to his poor belly with her hellish tickling. "P-please stop Ara! It's too much~!" His voice went girly mode and that's when Ara stopped finally with a satisfied grin on her face. "Ah...you're mean you know that?"

"Takes one to know one~." She stuck her tongue out at him. He scoffed back at her in retaliation.

"Is that so...well ok then. Could you get off cause you're suddenly being heavy right now."

"Oh fwine~. But I'm doing this~." She gets off him and then goes behind him.

"Wait what are you...?" He could do nothing but watch as she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his exposed stomach. "A-ara..."

"Shhh. You're spoiling the moment~." She then laid her head on his shoulder as the sunset rays were dawning upon them. "I thought you might be getting cold sooooo yeah. I'm just warming you up~."

"That's totally a lie and you know it." He rolled his eyes and accepted it out of no choice.

"D'aww you totally saw through it.." She pretends to pout. "Let's just enjoy the sunset ne?"

"Fine as you wish since I have no choice really..." He sighed and stared out into the sunset that Ruben was giving to them. After a while from enjoying the last moments of the sun, he opens his mouth to speak. "Say Ara...When I heal up and stuff...How about you and I...take a stroll to the forest..? I-It's not as if I'm asking you out on a date or anything! I just...I never really thought about the kind of place that Rena grew up in so...let's explore together shall we...?" A minute passed after he asked. "Ara...?" He turned his slightly to see her sleeping on his shoulder, her soft breathing could be felt against his neck. "Oh for crying out loud...here I am going out of my way doing something I'd never do and I get degraded to being a sleeping tool. Just..great...Oh well."

Unknown to Add's knowledge, a pair of soft, green eyes had been watching them for a while and it's owner giggled softly to herself. "Oh you're so in it for later Add..." Rena started plotting for the days to come ahead of how she could tease the cute potential couple. "Now I just hope he stops trying to go after Eve's codes..." She shivered at the thought.

Unbeknownst of what just happened, Eve stopped suddenly as if an unknown force told her to stop what she was doing as she's doing maintenance. "Oh dear...is that creep plotting after my codes again?!"

* * *

 **Kiyoshiin: *panting* O-oh gosh...It's been so long since I've written something. I'm worn out lol...x.x I hope you enjoyed~. Special shout out to Kimberly and her boyfu...aka ThePyscoGirlxFactoriel. I honestly thought it was psycho girl at first but could you blame me? qwq. Congratz to you twooo. Invite me to that wedding...**

 **Side note: Did anyone noticed that I inserted DiE and YR's active skill names in there? Well now you doooo hehe. This was fuuun. I should do this again probably...it's more fun grinding and pvp that's for damn sure. Signing out. *le poof***


End file.
